This research has the objective of combining the knowledge of immunogenetics and the separation of different subsets of lymphocytes in order to characterize further the HLA linkage group and to identify the T and B cell alloantigenic systems. The methods include known genetic markers: GLO, PGM3Bf and HLA. The markers of the HLA system will be identified by cytotoxic antibodies and cellular immunological methods (MLC-PLT and CML). The characterization of B and T cell alloantibodies will be performed using isolated populations of T and B cells obtained by immunoabsorbent antiFab columns and rosetting techniques. In addition, functional analysis of these alloantisera will be investigated using a variety of techniques, including proliferative responses, mediated production and cytotoxicity. These reagents and procedures will then be applied to study informative recombinant families in order to analyze the genetics of cellular interactions between different subsets of T and B cells. The information gathered from these studies will then be used to identify specific abnormalities associated with a variety of diseases and, in particular, the definition of immunologic defect present in cancer-bearing patients, including different forms of malignant lymphomas. We expect that the identification of subtle genetic abnormalities will be important in the diagnosis, prognosis and perhaps therapy of a number of human diseases. Of particular interest will be the studies of functions of different subsets of lymphocytes from normal individuals or from patients with lymphomas in order to understand some aspects of membrane changes of malignant lymphocytes.